nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Revenge is Sweet 6-3-14
Involved in Role-Play Itsumo Yamanaka Nobu Rinha Mizuki Inuzuka Katsuro Uchiha Revenge Is Sweet ShadowValcore : -Itsy walked along the outskirts of the village yawning slightly but listening to everything around her. It had been a few days since she got the letter from her father and she used her anger and hurt to train harder. She now had practiced her Clan Jutsu many times and couldn’t wait to start using it on other people. She smiled and looked up at the warm afternoon sun feeling its heat on her bare arms.- “About time it stopped raining” -she said softly to herself not caring if anyone overheard. She moved slowly not really training yet but heading to the training grounds she knew that she wanted to get in some more practice with her jutsu and figured there would be someone there either willing to let her use her jutsu or stupid enough to sit still long enough for her to catch them. The thought excited Itsy because she didn’t really know what everyone was thinking or what they knew that was the one downfall of keeping yourself away from everyone but today that would change if all went according to plan..- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I perched myself on top of a roof of a building in Kirigakure, a soft yawn escaping my lips as I looked out over the training grounds with some boredom. I had been training almost every day, and finally became good enough with the Chakra Strings that I could use them without the wire. I could stretch the concentrated strings out and use them to grab things, trip people, and other fun things. But I was having trouble producing more than a few strings, and I couldn’t hold things that were too heavy.- I need to strengthen these things… -I spoke to myself as I lifted my gloved hand above my face and focused my chakra towards my fingertips. With the action, thin strands of lavender chakra began to stretch out and wave around in the wind as though they were just regular strings. Shrugging slightly as I released the jutsu and the strands dissipated, I reached into my Hakama and pulled out some parts of a small rag doll that I had found among some of my old belongings. It was a rather creepy looking toy to be honest, It wasn’t like a teddy bear or anything cute that a child may relish. It was beaten and worn though, the brown fabric torn in areas and the face had lost much of its look. Pulling out a needle and a bit of thread I had bought from the store, I began to work to reattach the limbs back onto the torso of the body, not really paying attention to the rest of my surroundings as I become engulfed in the work and also thinking about how as I started working on more difficult puppets, I would be more aware of the human anatomy also, along with other creatures I wanted to make for my pleasure.- Guest_Mizukiinuzuka: Mizuki awoke in the spare bed and bedroom Katsuro had let her use and felt a soft nudge on her back, turning her head slightly to see Maroku dreaming she chuckled pleased to see him next to her. It was the third night she was able to sleep peacefully without nightmares or waking up to hear her step fathers drunken screaming. Yawning and sitting up she saw the room to be alight and a note that read -clean clothes are next to you. and the shower is down the hall to the right. towels are already on the counter.- In katsuro's handwriting. It was the first time Mizuki has ever been treated this way without having to give something valuable in return, softly running her hand through Maroku's fur she felt a pang of guilt hit her like a kunai into the stomach. She felt something wrong, very wrong and the pup awoke to the tense energy that Mizuki radiated throughout the room. CastielCaoin: Katsuro walked from the hospital earlier that day his chest wrapped in bandages and his arm wrapped as well, He was mostly healed up the bandages were just a precaution. He had been there for a few days nursing the wounds from the battle with the Uchiha jounin rogue he had gone through. On his way from the hospital he gather his things and slipped the jar containing the eye in his pocket, Placing the fan on his back, and his tool belt around him. He yawned now walking around the village, watching as people stared at him, he was getting annoyed so he jumped up to the roofs above. Once up there he moved along them with ease from stored energy that he had from being on his butt for 2-3 days. Katsuro looked into the distance and watched the boy from the other day work on something furiously, as he walked slowly up to the boy.- Hey Keeping busy?- He asked hoping he didn’t startle him- ShadowValcore: -Itsy reached the training grounds within a few minutes and she scanned the area intently making sure no one had followed her in the shadows like what happened the other morning. She had learned her lesson about not paying attention and ended up trapped in ice. She spotted two familiar face on was perched on a rooftop that was the one Itsy wanted to kick in the face after he made her scrub her self and burn her clothes he seemed to be working on something perhaps this was her time to get revenge but the other boy stood not far from him also on a roof he had been the victim of the stink attack as well she shrugged he was also the cause of her stinkyness in a way if he hadn’t let himself be hit she wouldn’t have gotten hit either she ran over to a building next to them and climbed up onto the roof struggling slightly since physically she wants the best person. She crouched behind a chimney and listened to the two boys.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I chewed on the inside of my cheek as I continued to work on the weird ragdoll. I had managed to get the legs, arms, and head back on with some ease, stitching the fabric together carefully and tightly so that none of the innards escaped. It was almost complete, all that I really needed to do was seal some of the other small less insignificant holes and apply the face. I smirked slightly though as I had prepared something unique with this doll. The insides were indeed cotton, but I had also laced it with an assortment of herbs and specifically, poison ivy, so that had someone had this misfortune of touching him with their bare skin, it would cause an extremely uncomfortable rash. It was the reason the gloves were pulled over my own hands, so that way I didn’t have to worry about the small insignificant trap back firing upon myself. As I started stitching the small hole and focusing upon lacing the needle into the outer brown fabric of the body, I heard a voice come out from behind me. With my constant paranoia about aggravating many of the other children with my antics, I was afraid they may come around and attempt their revenge. I couldn’t help but become startled from my intense focus and yelp.- HOLY SHIIEEETTT… -In the moments that I raised my voice, I spun myself around at the hip so I could see what was behind me, but in my quick turn, and not necessarily an accident, I flung the brown rag doll at the boy whom was approaching behind me directly at his face. Had he not avoided the doll, there was a good chance that the poison ivy would plague his face and cause a rather uncomfortable rash. I hardly even realized either that there was another person in their presence since I had kept my attention solely upon my work.- Guest_Mizukiinuzuka: Quickly Mizuki got up from the bed and ran to the shower, about five or six minutes later she bolted back to the room and slipped on a beautiful white dress along with her black sandals. A white katana laid solemnly behind her pillow, her eyes widened with shock and temptation to wear it. Slowly extending her arm she gripped the sword and tied it against her back with pleasure, to the corner of Mizuki's moonlit eyes she saw a spiked collar along with a broken chain. Obviously the collar was meant for Maroku but she didnt feel it would fit on him, so she buckled it onto herself with pride, looking into the mirror she felt beautiful. As she was walking out the door she saw some money and another note -You should go and change your look, try white hair.- Smirking with happiness she decided to do just that. Mizuki felt the tense feelings subside and eased herself into doing as Katsuro suggested, about an hour or so later she felt completely new and improved. Her hair snow white, and her confidence boosted Mizuki strolled through the streets with Maroku at her heel with a bounce in each of their steps. A scream came from a nearby roof and Muziki extended her legs to jump onto the nearest roof to get a better look, her eyes scanned and quickly she saw the boy that had tried to tease Katsuro and him aswell. She saw the purple haired boy throw a brown ragged doll toward Katuro's face and before she could see what happened next Mizuki flinched from what could be the outcome of the boy's stupid choice of action. CastielCaoin: Katsuro watched the boy jump in surprise and he just laughed lightly until he saw a puppet like creepy doll come flying at him. He would bring his hand up which was covered in bandages and slap it lightly out of the way, His eyes did notice a weird coating on the doll but he didn’t think much like it since he reached down and undid the bandages around his hand, revealing scarring from some serious burns. He looked back at the boy and said- That’s another trap isn’t it? He said as he offered his hand to help the boy up. Looking behind him he seen mizuki and smiled to her before turning around again back to the boy, his sharingan now active as the three tomoe swirled in his eye. He looked to the doll and was able to make out the newly made stitches with extreme definition and said,- theres something inside it?- looking to the side as he realized there were people down below who heard the boy scream, he seen someone on the roof near them- You can come out from hiding- He said knowing it was the girl from the other day, Being the chakra color was the same. ShadowValcore:-Itsy grumbled- “Stupid Boys” -she muttered as she came out from behind the Chimney appearing right behind Mizu and shaking her head.- “What with the creepy doll?” -she looked at the doll in his hands and smiled sitting down on the roof top her light blue eyes looking to lock eyes with the Boy who had created the Doll in the first place her hands in a hand sign behind her back so if his eyes met hers she would mind transfer with him even though her body would fall lip but because she was sitting her body would be fine. She would however get a look inside the boys mind and figure out how she would get her revenge- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I swallowed hard as I watched the boy swat the doll away from him and wasn’t affected by anything that I had laced it with. It only took me a moment to regain my composure and shrug his shoulders. I didn’t mention much at all, and ignored the boys hand of help.- It’s filled with a mixture of herbs. So yes, a trap, Test Subject 1. –I didn’t even give the dignity of giving the boy a chance to give his name, or dignify him with a name at all. Getting to my feet and walking past the boy so that I could gather the doll back into my hands, I was surprised to hear that there was another individual in the area. Just how careless had I been with realizing my surroundings? I bit down on the inside of my cheek as I thought about how I could have been so clumsy and not take into account my surroundings. With my constant paranoia about having revenge cast on me, I couldn’t think of why I would be so reckless. Looking up towards the girl as she had spoke, I responded in a cold answer.- That’s none of your concern… -I noticed that it was quite odd that her hands fled behind her back, and couldn’t help but look upwards and eventually into the eyes of the female. I didn’t really have much of a chance after that as I suddenly felt myself flee from my own body in a way, and remained standing there, staring almost awkwardly in a way at the female.- ' ' Guest_Mizukiinuzuka: Seeing Katsuro smile at her she blushed immensely, feeling the hotness in her cheeks she jumped the roofs to get beside him. A voice behind her came out of nowhere but she didn't feel like turning around to see who it was, Mizuki just wanted to be by Katsuro's side. As she landed onto the roof next to him and the purple haired boy she saw the girl who spoke behind her land a few feet in front of her with an irradiated facial expression. CastielCaoin: Katsuro yawned and watched the boy and the other two girls smirking as mizu blush made him shake his head lightly with a laugh, his body was being unraveled as he dropped the bandages in his pack, the burn scars now shown more covering half his body, even half his face, they weren’t terrible but they were noticeable. He then unwrapped the slash on his arm as it had been healed mostly too, as he looked up he seen a flow of chakra from the girl to the boy as he would pretend to drop a flash tag in between the two of them so the boy had some chance to get out of there, making the release symbol as he closed his eyes, his intense vision could cause damage if he looked directly into the flash bomb- ShadowValcore:-Itsy smiled inside the boy’s body already it was too late when the flash went off she no longer needed to see the boy’s eyes to remain inside his mind and she closed his eyes as soon as she saw the tag appear in between him and her now limp body, she tested out the movement of the boys hands before peeking through his thoughts she was trying to figure out why he was so cold and liked to play jokes on others, She herself enjoyed toying with people's minds but not physically trying to hurt them or put them through physical torment. She prefered his way peeling through the layers of there mind. she kept looking through the boys thoughts her own body sitting useless on the other side of the bright light at least she wouldn’t have to worry about anyone touching her body this boy had more strength than her and she could use it to defend herself if needed.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I couldn’t quite grasp what was happening to me as I was placed in this odd jutsu. I would have figured with my extensive knowledge of the clans that were in existence, that I could have placed a finger upon what was happening. But I was at a lost for a few moments, I couldn’t move, my memory seemed fogged and it was frustrating that I couldn’t move away. That’s all I was going to do after gathering that doll. Leave them alone, isolate myself to my work and leave them as a distraction. After some seconds, I snapped into thought of what exactly was going on. It could've only been two things. Genjutsu, or a technique that affects the mind. Think of the clans that possessed such skills, I went through thinking if it was the Uchiha fellow. But that was impossible. The females eyes were the last I saw, so it was her. It was merely a phase of deduction to realize that she was a Yamanaka. But… I couldn’t get out. With more time that passed, my own history would have been revealed towards the female. The sights of my childhood unfolded and shown that I was forced into solidarity by my parents, locked away in my room and made to study constantly and improve my intelligence. They were even skeptical about letting me become a ninja, and only allowed me to go into the medical field so that no harm could come to me. I couldn’t help but see this treatment as torture. I never went out. I never had friends. I could never socialize because I was just so awkward at people. Through this, I found that my anger was the only thing that I understood how to express to others, unless it had to do with my own work. It was almost as though as the female was prodding my mind, I was beginning to relive these painful events of my past, and I cursed and screamed at her to remove herself. I could actually feel my own eyes beginning to tear as I thought more about the normal childhood life, and why I couldn’t have had that. “Why couldn’t I go out and play with the children?” was a common question I asked my parents. All they would tell me is “No.” … “No….” This word echoed through my brain multiple times.- Guest_Mizukiinuzuka: Burns covered half of Katsuros body as he started to unwrap the bandages and reveal the scars that were etched into his skin. Mizuki flinched with guilt and knew that was what she was feeling earlier in her room, Maroku went up to his side to lick his exposed toes. She went up beside Katsuro and gently tugged on his arm, -are you ok? i...- the words wouldnt flow as she looked down at the scars and quickly shut her mouth with a 'clank'. A bright light went off along with a bang and everything went white as her vision was temporarily lost. unbalanced and stumbling backwards she felt the edge of the building on her heels and before she knew it, she slipped off the edge with a terrifying shriek CastielCaoin: Katsuro caught mizus hand and pulled her back up, he realised it didn’t do anything and shrugged, the boy could figure it out himself, he was going home to rest before the next mission. He hugged mizu knowing she might need it to know hes ok as he jumped down to the ground and walked to his home, opening the door to an empty house except his mom in her room as always and his tools were placed on a hook by the door, going to lay on his bed and within no time his eyes closed and he was out cold in the middle of the afternoon. Later that night he would get up and clean his home, he knew he wasn’t going to be doing any missions for a while due to being injured but soon enough he was finally a Chunnin and couldn’t wait to get on missions and making money again. ' ' ShadowValcore:-Itsy could feel the boys pain the need for wanting to be social with others and play but not understanding the need or want. Itsy had never wanted to play with others she prefered to be by herself studying but she felt the tears beginning to form in the boys eyes and she knew they would appear in her own as well she began to feel the boy trying to overpower her control over the his body and mind and she let go not wanting to push him to far she finally realized not everyone is like her, returning to her own body it took her a few minutes to regain control over her own body before she could wipe the tears away from her own eyes. She knew they boy would be able to hear and see again and after a few moments he would be able to move like she could so she said this looking him straight in the eyes.- “ Don’t take the pain you felt out on others, Not all of us are as bad as you think and we don’t want to hurt you...try being nice or next time i wont just read your thoughts.” -With that said she got to her feet and climbed down off the roof heading back to her apartment she was tired that jutsu took a lot out of her plus the pain the boy felt remembering she also felt now and she needed to just go lay down and be alone.- Guest_Mizukiinuzuka: As she was pulled up and hugged by Katsuro she saw him quickly jump off the building and walking off towards his home, sighing with relief that she didn't fall Mizuki ran to catch up to him. She walked beside him, silent the entire walk home and even as they entered the house. Katsuro walked to his bedroom and the house became silent, chills ran up and down her back as she remembered him hugging her she smiled and laid down on the couch then peacefully slipped into a black abyss. (Nobu Post Your Exit Here) Conclusion Itsy got an inside look at Nobu's mind getting a small glimpse at why he is acing the way she is she also now knows his name and clan as well as his history. Mizu finally gets a look at her team mate Itsy but doesn't get to meet her due to Itsy being out of her body. Katsuro confronts Nobu and sees the doll Nobu is making. Itsy Now Knows both Nobu and Katsuro's clan.